


Insecure

by TheLastWitch



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asta is too dense, Confessions, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yuno has unrequited love for a long time, Yuno is kinda dark here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWitch/pseuds/TheLastWitch
Summary: Yuno knows it very well.Hell, he knows it better than anyone, the fact that Noelle and Mimosa were head over heels for Asta.But he's not gonna have it.





	1. Hands Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno invited Asta for a lunch during their time off.
> 
> And he didn't know that the guilty man was trying to keep him all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a M/M fanfic~  
> plz don't hate >.< i rlly ship them as a couple, they're so cute together<3

Walking down the busy streets, Asta tried his best not to bump into anybody in spite of his overflowing buoyant mood. Today has been a good day for him. He received some cookies from Mimosa early in the morning and Noelle insisted that she'd do his daily duties in his place for today, just for today.

Yuno usually prefers quiet places and solitude. Why would he suddenly offered to treat him lunch? His mind wandered over the reasons behind it, but he quickly shook them off. The reasons aren't important, the free lunch is what's important.

He nodded to himself and was startled as he felt someone tapped his shoulder.

It caught him off guard and made him drop the cookies he brought, "Ack!"

"Why are you nodding to yourself like an idiot?" The light airy voice that belongs to his friend made him realize that he must've looked kinda stupid right now.

But something felt different... Where's the _midget fairy_ that followed him everywhere?

"Yuno!" Asta quickly retrieved the bag of cookies he received from Mimosa, "Oh man, they were crushed. Want some?"

Yuno raised one of his eyebrows, the sweets looked oddly familiar, "Who did you get that from?"

"Mimosa gave it to me this morning." Asta opened it and started eating, "OH! IT'S GOOD!"

"... Is it?" Yuno frowned as he watched Asta enjoyed them.

"Yep. You want-"

"No." The black haired man answered as fast as his wind magic and started walking.

That's just how Yuno's always been, that's what Asta thought at first. However, he quickly dismissed the idea when he noticed his friend's endless frown. He usually had his poker face in almost every situation.

"Yuno, is something bothering you?" Asta walked faster and tried to get his attention.

"Nothing." Yuno slowed his pace and eventually stopped, "Well, actually... Why are you so close with Mimosa these days? You're not even in our league."

Well, that came out harsher than he intended it to be.

"She's... a good friend, I think?" Unexpected to Yuno, Asta scratched his cheek bashfully, "She's saved my life several times after all."

"She's just kind to everyone that's all." Yuno proceeded walking, leaving Asta behind, "Don't get the wrong idea."

"Ehh?!" Asta began to catch up with him, "Why are you so concerned? I do think that she's pretty cute tho, just like Noel-"

This time Yuno abruptly stopped and grabbed Asta by the robe, "I thought you've been chasing Sister Lily's skirt all your life."

Asta's surprise soon disappeared and was replaced with guilt.

"Sister Lily?" Asta's fell silent for a bit before continuing with a wry smile, "She- I know that it was hopeless from the beginning. As a nun, she's not allowed to be in relationship, but I just sort of turned a deaf ear to her complaints... Now that I think about it, she must've thought that I'm annoying."

_Why... Why did he suddenly act like this? He used to be oblivious to everything!_

"You-!" Yuno seemed conflicted about something, but he stopped and let go of him before getting too worked up, especially in a public place.

He felt like he was boiling over some pointless things and he couldn't help it. It was like wanting to punch him and kiss him at the same time, but his hands were tied. His feelings were all mixed up, relief, anger, sadness and jealousy. He was relieved that Asta had given up on Sister Lily, but he was angry that his friend had given up on one of his dreams. As a friend, he pitied him because his love would never be reciprocated. On the other hand, he was jealous of the her for getting his attention all these years. But on top of everything, he felt disgusted with himself since it was an ugly sentiment to have and he knew it better than anyone.

And for the first time in Asta's life, he saw so much emotion in his best friend's eyes that he could almost feel it.

"Yuno...?" Asta's voice sounded almost like a whisper.

He went overboard. Yuno realized that the second he saw his friend's expression.

Maybe it's best to keep them all to himself and endure it. It's best this way.

"Sorry. I got angry for no reason," Yuno's demeanor went back to normal, "I must be hungry. Let's go."

Yuno's not being himself. Asta wanted to know what's wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. It pained him to see his family act like this.

 

Without further conversation, they quickly reached their destination. The restaurant was as crowded as the pubs Asta has went, but it was a lot classier. Even the food were pricey, it'd made a country bumpkin felt uneasy. He should at least pay one-third of his own meal or he'd feel bad.

"Order anything," Yuno took the menus from the waiter and gave one to him, "It's on me."

"Huh, really?!" Asta looked flabbergasted, "What happened to you, Yuno??"

"I finished a complicated mission recently," He answered stoically, "So I got paid a lot more than usual."

"Complicated mission? That's awesome! What is it about??" Asta seemed really interested to hear his story.

"Nevermind that, go pick what you wanna eat." Yuno shut him up before ordering his food, "I'll have some chicken salad and a shortcake."

"Certainly, Sir." The waiter made a note and turned to look at Asta, "How about the young dwarf over there?"

"D-D-Dwarf?!" Asta looked incredibly shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The waiter covered her mouth, "I didn't mean to speak it out loud... T-That's because you're a bit umm, tiny?"

"T-T-Tiny?!" He couldn't believe his ears.

_Being short is one thing, but tiny?!_

Just when Asta was about to reveal one of his pecs, Yuno stopped him, "Don't show it. She'll misunderstand and think that you're an arrogant tiny dwarf."

To be honest, he just didn't want the waiter to ogle his pecs.

"I'm sorry, Miss," He finally gave up, looking like his soul was gone and in the verge of dying, "I didn't come here to be bullied..."

"Oh my God! Of course," The waiter bowed and displayed a friendly smile as soon as she realized that Asta was also wearing the magic knight's robe, "Can I have your order, Sir?"

 

"Ugh..." Asta slouched on the table after he ordered everything on the menu, he seemed to be bothered by the waiter's statement still.

"It doesn't matter." Yuno mumbled quietly, one could hardly hear it, but Asta did.

Asta perked up and listened willingly, "What?"

"What's important is that you're a man with a big dream and a heart to help someone." Yuno genuinely complimented him before giving him a distressing remark, "... You're just a bit short."

Yuno rarely uttered his opinions and Asta was more than grateful hearing the person he claimed his rival thought that way.

"Do you really have to add the last part?!" Asta contemplated whether to thank him or smack him.

A server came with a lot of food, interrupting their conversation, "Enjoy your meal!"

"WOOOW!" Asta's mouth watered as he saw tons of delicious looking food were served in front of him, "I've never had these kind of food!!"

Yuno, on the other hand, looked pretty calm and ate with grace. Not just out of courtesy, it has become his habit since he was around nobles 24/7.

"Where is that midget- what's her name, uh... Sofia?"

"... You mean Sylph?" Yuno almost choked his food, "She went on a vacation."

"A vacation? To a fairy land or something? That's neat!" Asta bought his smooth lies.

Everything was fine until Yuno saw him gobbled up his food and finished in a short time, much to his dismay.

"Is it good?" Asta asked curiously as he observed him savor his cake slowly.

"Do you want some?" Yuno offered him a bite with his fork before he could answer.

_H-He's going to feed me?!_

That unexpected gesture made Asta's heart skipped a beat, but he took the opportunity as soon as he got it to hide his embarrassment. Asta took a glance at Yuno to check his expression as he swallowed the dessert and found out that he broke into a small smile.

"It-It's quite tasty!" Asta responded a bit longer than usual because he was dazed at Yuno's smile, but his usual cheery voice negated suspicion.

"Of course," Yuno stated something he thought was obvious and cut another piece, "It's my favorite."

Asta suddenly became self-conscious. He was staring too long.

The way Yuno pulled his hair behind his ear as he ate the strawberry with his cute lips...

_GAHHHH!! I shouldn't be thinking about this!! What's wrong with me?! Yuno's just a friend who's like a family to me, a rival. Yuno's just a..._

"Asta?" Yuno stopped eating as he caught him acting weird, "Still hungry? You can-"

_Yuno must've noticed since he's sharp... This is bad!!_

"Eek, No!" Asta answered almost immediately and made up an excuse to scram, "Oh, that's right! I just remembered that Noelle needed some help with her practice!! I need to go now, thanks for the food!!"

"Oh..." Yuno answered briefly as he played with his fork, "Okay."

"Again, thanks for treating me!!" Asta excused himself and ran away.

He was sprinting and didn't intend to slow down at any moment. He really needed to sort out his feelings and get rid of it. He wasn't supposed to feel that way, it's just... wrong on so many levels, or so he thought.

 

Unbeknownst to Asta, his childhood friend looked like he was ready to murder someone after he left. He was exasperated, to the point that the metal he held bent.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that I finished this chapter sooner than I thought!^^  
> I hope that Asta wasn't really out of character tho... But yes, Yuno is really dark here. ~~It's intentional.~~  
>  Thank you for reading, I hope you have a nice day :)


	2. Best-Laid Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta was supposed to buy some ingredients at the market until he bumped into some friends from Golden Dawn on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to "Insecure" by Shane while writing this lololol.  
> The dance and lyrics were amazing^^ I was imagining how Yuno'd be when he's sick hehe~  
> Maybe he'd want Asta to spoil him? XD  
> Here it goes~

Yuno was lying on his bed, reminiscing about his past. There were certainly a lot of good times back then at the church. They'd play together, practice together, and eat tatoes in Hage Village. It was rather hazy and more debatable than he used to remember, but it'd still put a smile on his face.

"Yuno, why are you so fond of that stubborn idiot?" Yuno's grimoire suddenly glowed and Sylph made her presence, "He's just a good for not-"

"Watch it," Yuno glared at her coldly, "You knew that I could just abandon you, right?"

"A-Abandon?!" The fairy squeaked in surprise, she couldn't believe what she has just heard.

"I could just tear this page over here," Yuno pointed at a certain page which had Sylph's spell on it, "And poof! You're done for."

She shivered when she saw Yuno's eyes which betrayed his smile, she's never seen this scary side of him. Not wanting to annoy him any further, she pursed her lips and disappeared into thin air.

"Finally," Yuno took some time admiring the bright full moon through the window, "Some peace and quiet."

 

Two days after his lunch with Yuno, Asta went for some grocery shopping because Charmy requested it. While humming his favorite song, he spotted Mimosa and Klaus walking around the market. 

"Oi, Mimosa! Four Eyes Senpai!" Asta greeted them both and walked towards them as soon as he saw them.

"A-Asta!" Mimosa smiled widely as she noticed him, "Um, it's nice to see you here... Are you out for some shopping?"

"Hmph!" Klaus fixed his glasses as he talked, "As your Senpai, I can guide you around here since I'm really familiar with this place."

"Eh? There is no need." Asta answered briskly.

"What?" Klaus looked shocked at his quick rejection.

"By the way, Mimosa," Asta turned to look at Mimosa, ignoring Klaus' mental state, "Where's Yuno?"

"Oh, Yuno is not feeling well..." Mimosa held her cheek and her eyes traveled to the side, "That's the reason we're here actually. We're planning to buy him some food and medicine so he'll get better."

"He's sick?!" Asta looked like he didn't believe it, "Well, I guess I can help you once I finished my task!"

"Really??" Mimosa looked really excited, "Then let's go together!"

Both of them started walking at the same direction, they didn't even bother to check Klaus' opinion or reaction.

Klaus was out of it for a minute, but then he tried to catch up as he was left behind, "Hey, wait for me!!"

 

After finding what they needed, they went to the Golden Dawn's HQ, including Asta. He was a bit worried since Yuno used to be weak when he was a kid. Well, he became a lot more mature and rarely got sick as he grew up, but Asta still felt some kind of responsibility since he was like a family member to him. So, the least he can do is to check if he's okay. However, an unexpected event happened which forced Mimosa and Klaus to leave the base. They wouldn't be back till evening and so Asta would have to go visit Yuno by himself.

The building was really big and he got lost several times, but at least the layout wouldn't change like how Black Bull's base was. In around 20 minutes, Asta managed to find Yuno's room without being found out by annoying senpais that'd call him a slum rat.

"Yunooo!" Asta intended to knock but he banged the door instead, "Are you okay??"

In a matter of seconds, the door was opened and Asta was pulled inside.

"Asta, what are you doing here?!" Yuno seemed like he was burning to Asta, his hand was a lot warmer than usual.

"I come to help you!" Asta trotted over to the table and took out what he's been holding, "Mimosa and Klaus were worried sick, you know!"

"... They were?" Yuno muttered as he took a seat on his bed, "How about you? ... Were you not?"

"Of course I was!" Asta answered more quickly than he's supposed to, "... W-Well, you're like a family to me, so it's only natural."

"I see." Yuno looked quite convinced. In fact, he felt quite happy that Asta thought so, "So I'm your family?"

"Yes." Asta broke into a wide smile as he remembered something back in his place, "Everyone in the Black Bull is also like a family to me now."

"...!!!" Yuno tried his best to stand up and walked towards Asta, his face was just inches away from his friend's, "Then, if you became the Magic Emperor, wouldn't that make the whole kingdom your family too?"

"Of course!" Asta patted Yuno's shoulder in reassurance, "When that time comes, I'll have to protect them all, including you. So just rest for now and get better soo-"

"Is that so." Yuno almost laughed to himself and slapped Asta's hand away, "If that's how you define it, then I don't want to become your family!"

"Yuno...?" Asta pondered why Yuno was being so emotional, probably because he wasn't feeling well.

"Get out!!" Yuno tried to chase him off, but it was to no avail.

"Y-You need to lie down, ok?" Asta urged him to go to bed, "I'll make you something to eat."

There was a short silence and it made Asta really uncomfortable.

"... Don't say that I didn't warn you." He eventually gave up and returned to his bed.

Asta wanted to ask what he meant by that, but he paid it no mind and started making some simple porridge he learnt back then in Hage Village. It smelt nostalgic and the taste wasn't that bad.

_Yuno'll be able to eat it I guess._

Once the food's ready, Asta placed it on the wooden nightstand beside the bed.

Yuno seemed to be sleeping, so Asta went closer and tried to wake him up with a light shake, "Yuno, wake-"

Suddenly, Asta was pulled towards the bed and with a loud thud, he fell on top of Yuno.

He could feel Yuno's warm breath on his ear, "Feed me."

"Wha?!" Asta blushed madly, he's probably redder than Yuno by now, "F-F-Feed you?! Why do I have to??"

"Because you've decided to take care of me instead of leaving this place, as I told you to before." Yuno smirked and it was extremely sexy despite his condition.

"Uhhh," Asta quickly pulled away and recomposed himself, "Okay, fine."

Yuno looked a lot more relaxed than before, he opened his mouth just enough for Asta to feed him. Asta's hands trembled a bit, but he tried his best not to look so.

"It's bland." Yuno commented as he tasted it.

"Ack, so pettyyy," Asta pouted as he shoved another spoon into his friend's mouth, "I obviously can't cook as good as Sister Lily!"

"Right," Yuno turned somewhat reflective before he decided to pull the silver-haired man closer to him by his cloth, "There's something else that you can do better than her, though."

"Wh-What is it?" They were close enough that Asta's nose barely touch Yuno's.

"It's..." Instead of finishing his sentence, he yanked Asta's collar and kissed him deeply, trying to savor every corner of his mouth.

It took Asta several seconds to process what happened. It was very fervent and forceful, the complete opposite of his soft feverish lips which felt perfect on his and it scared him. Yuno had never really expressed his feelings through contact at all. This was something that exceeded Asta's expectation, not exactly in a good way, but at least it made Yuno seemed like a stranger he didn't know at all.

"Asta?" Yuno stopped his actions to check on Asta, only to find he was in a bewildered state which made him immobilized like a statue.

"GAHHHHHHH!!" Asta ran backwards till he bumped into the table, "W-W-Why the hell did you do that?! Did the illness somehow damage your brain?!"

"That's rude," Yuno returned to normal and started eating the porridge by himself, "Don't lump me with people like you."

"Ehh?!" Asta covered his mouth instinctively, his face was as red as a pomegranate, "But y-you're the one who's rude!!"

Asta's heart beat so fast to the point that he attempted to escape and bury himself somewhere, but Yuno was a step ahead of him. He blocked his only way out and stared him down like a predator, "I thought you agreed to stay here for tonight?"

"Wha?? I've never said that!!" Asta looked away sheepishly and tried to calm himself down.

"Oh?" Yuno contemplated whether to let him go or not, "Alright, feel free to go. Remember though, you don't kiss a family member on the lips."

"See you, maybe." Asta decided to ignore Yuno's remarks and ran away as fast as his legs could take him.

_I can't understand Yuno... Why'd he go as far?! Did he want me gone that much?? I just wanted to take care of him..._

_Or did he actually see me as more than a friend...? AGHHH!! Wait, did I actually hope for that?! Damn you wild imagination, stop screwing with my head!!_

He needs to go back and have a cold shower to cool his head off reaaal bad.

Back to Yuno, he started rummaging through the bag that Asta placed on his table and discovered some cold medicine and tatoes. He smiled to himself, picturing how Asta thought about his well-being.

"Oh, it seems like you have a heart to let him go." Sylph appeared out of nowhere and asked in a ill-humored manner, "You're aware that you're obsessed, right?"

Yes, he was well aware of his obsession towards Asta. He couldn't do anything about it, he just had the urge to own and take care of him. To him, he's more than a family and he'd kill to satisfy this little mania.

"Well..."

Though the smile vanished as quickly as one could blink. It was because he saw a bag of cookies similar to the one that Asta used to get from Mimosa. Without further ado, he took it and threw it into the trash bin.

_It's not the time yet._

In term of strength, Asta is much much stronger than him, he'd easily leave the place if he really wanted to. And since Yuno's magic depends on wind, there wasn't any particular spell he could use to bind him or cage him either. Though he could probably knock him down with his magic and lock the door, someone'd probably notice Asta was missing. He wouldn't submit to him either, considering his free-spirited and strong will, he'd do anything to escape from his grasp. His current state is more confused than angry, but he could snap at any moment if he forced his love on him. He should take it easy and let him nurture his own feelings, probably by giving him some space and let him realize whether he missed the kiss or not.

But it'll eventually come, 3 years, 7 years or 10 years, Yuno'd still love him the same and wait for his "Yes."

 

_Therefore, in order to get his attention, recognition and eventual submission, **I** will become the Magic Emperor._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how was it?^^ I hope you got to imagine it clearly because I usually visualize it first before writing... The next chapter's gonna be waaay ahead in the future, so there'd be lots of non-canon plot ~~and smut probablyy~~ *wink wink nudge nudge*,, I hope you don't mind tho! :3


	3. Time to Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta had done a lot for the Clover Kingdom, but all his hard work had fallen into vain.
> 
> He couldn't make his dreams come true since the involvement of magic for the title of Magic Emperor is absolute.
> 
> As the current captain of the Golden Dawn, he was the closest candidate of becoming the Magic Emperor.  
> Yuno, he succeeded the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss, so this non-canon plot includes Yuno becoming the Magic Emperor and Asta's kinda like right hand man who does secret missions(?)  
>  ~~The smutty content is here btw, it's kinda graphic. NO, IT'S VERY GRAPHIC, ACTUALLY, CONSIDERING RAPE AND STUFFS.~~  
>  Anywayy, I feel quite content after finishing this chapter, idk if I'd add any more since I'm running out of ideas.  
> Oops I've written too much notes. Sry to keep you here, without further ado.... Enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning 18+: This chapter contains M/M adult situations and rape/non-con elements, so read it at your own risk!!**

Since William Vangeance or Licht had been removed from his position as the captain of Golden Dawn and went missing. The Magic Emperor also died while fighting Licht. Because Langris Vaude had some sort of connection with the Eye of the Midnight Sun, he couldn't succeed the captain's seat and that leaves Yuno, as the new prodigy to step in. It's the decision of the Magic Emperor, Julius Novachrono himself to promote Yuno through a letter that explained his last wish. Though they were Yuno's senior in many ways, Alecdora Sandler, Siren Tium and Hamon Caseus couldn't object his decision.

During the absence of the Magic Emperor, Captain Yami tried to manage the magic knights as a temporary substitute because before Julius had entrusted the defense of the kingdom to him, but the results were quite pitiful. The Squads turned against each other and fought almost to death. Years after, Yuno had proven himself to be an indomitable mage and an exceptional leader. He and Asta worked together, they managed to find William and defeated him. Some other mages didn't make it and died during the war. Though a huge loss came after that event, William was caught and thrown into the prison.The two magic knights were soon recognized as heroes and promoted to Grand Magic Knights. However, during a certain mission, Asta went missing.

Yami didn't plan on staying as the Magic Emperor's substitute any longer and he decided to retire. But before he could do that, he needed to choose the perfect mage suited for the role, because he or she's going to carry the burden of being the strongest mage in the Clover Kingdom. So he held it, the battle which put the title at stake. With Sylph's assistance and the powerful his four-leaf clover grimoire, Yuno is basically the strongest. He had even beaten all the other captains and reached the top without any problem. Even though Yuno had every rights to claim the title, he chose to wait and learn what he had to as the future Magic Emperor. At some point while he was doing so, Asta returned and continued his duties as a magic knight. Something felt a bit off, but Yuno was more relieved and glad that he was back.

Now that Asta's dream to be the Magic Emperor was crushed into pieces, he reassured Yuno that he'd find himself a new one. Yuno figured that he'd turn to resent him or at least be jealous of him, but he didn't. Feeling pleased, Yuno offered him to be his right hand man, but Asta said that he needed some time to think. Along his dangerous missions, Asta used his transformation more and more each time, until he's eventually worn out and fell into a coma. Yuno was distressed and made sure to visit him in his hectic schedule as he was going to be the Magic Emperor soon.

Patiently, he waited, and it was fruitful. Asta opened his eyes and resumed his job normally after a while. Yuno objected to this decision, but a week before Yuno's coronation ceremony, Asta and Zora were sent by Yami on a secret mission. Yuno was very furious and he almost snapped at Yami, he _almost_ challenged him into a fight. Who knows when he'd be back. Or whether he'd be back this time or not.

When the big day had finally come, Yuno was wearing a navy high collar coat with a long black robe made of feathers. Unlike the former Magic Emperor, he seemed a lot more unapproachable and listless. His passion about becoming the Magic Emperor was undoubtedly strong, but he looked like he was grieving, he was lonely. Klaus Lunette in similar luxurious clothings was standing beside him as he was the new Magic Emperor's adviser. He gave a short speech and pledged to defend the kingdom on the balcony of the castle where countless people gathered and listened to it.

Once Yuno finished with whatever business he had to do there, the crowd cheered and the title was then official.

"Congratulations," A familiar voice which is deeper than it used to be rang in Yuno's ears, "Yuno."

He is back. Yuno turned around to see his beloved person standing before him. He was wearing the new uniform for the newly-built group of magic knights doing special classified missions. Now that he isn't anymore a part of the black bull, Yuno could keep him close and he was very pleased of that fact. Asta also had an eyepatch that covered his right eye recently due to his inability to recover from his demon transformation while using anti-magic ability. There was a time where he needed to push himself to his limits and sacrificed one of his emerald irises permanently.

"Thanks," Yuno broke into a smile as he saw his beloved friend once he left the balcony, "I see that you've just returned from your mission. How have you been? Did you screw up?"

"Riiight, it went pretty well and all, but let's not talk about that right now." Asta went closer to pat on Yuno's shoulder amiably, "You did well protecting the kingdom, you deserve it."

"... You're the one who did well." Yuno could see sincerity in his friend's eye and there was no hint of jealousy in it. It somehow made his heart ache, definitely not because of happiness, "I kind of basked myself in your reflected glory. It's nothing to be proud of."

Though his dream has finally come true, Yuno still got way to go. Without Asta smiling beside him, he'd still feel hollow and empty inside.

"Basked in my glory? Oh, come on!!" Asta gave Yuno's back a friendly smack, "You're a great person yourself, Yuno. Let's celebrate and drink!!"

"Yeah, sure. But there are some things I need to attend to before that, " Yuno walked away and proceeded his important tasks, "You go first."

 

The party was grand and sumptuous. Delicious food piled up on long tables and the smell filled the hall. Asta arrived quite early and he looked around to see familiar faces.

"Oh, Noelle and Captain Yami!!" Asta cheerfully waved his hand, it's relieving to see that his friendly aspect didn't change.

"I'm no more a captain, stop calling me that." The retired captain walked towards them, "I'm here for the booze, that's all."

"G-Good evening, Asta." Noelle flicked her silver hair, "You don't look half bad."

"Huh, this is just my usual attire... Come to think of it," Asta frowned as he observed Noelle, "Where did your silly pigtails go?"

"Eh? I think it'd be good to change my style once in a whi--" Noelle was flustered that Asta noticed it, "Wait, they aren't silly!"

"Ahh, that's right. I heard you're promoted to Captain of the Black Bull." Yuno offered his hand and congratulated her, "That's awesome."

"Umm, yeah..." Noelle flicked her hair again, looking proud, "I mean- Of course, I'm Noelle Silva, after all!"

"Hey, Asta." Zora appeared from behind and gave Asta a friendly squeeze, "Because you disappeared all of sudden, I had to report the mission myself."

"Err, I just had to congratulate my friend as soon as I got back, Sorry." Asta apologized and stuffed his mouth with some food, "WHOA, delish!!"

Zora sighed and walked away with the ex-captain, leaving Noelle and Asta behind.

Noelle took a glance at Asta's eyepatch, looking concerned, "Did it get better? Your eye..."

"It doesn't cause any problem so I think it did. It's just-" Asta swallowed his food before replying, "A bit red at the moment."

"Asta!" Suddenly Mimosa cut in on their conversation, "Did you just get back? Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about," Asta smiled widely, "How're you doing, Mimosa?"

"I'm fine. But now that Alecdora is our leader," Mimosa tilted her head in worry, "I doubt we'll do as well as we did with Yuno."

"I suppose. Though he's calmed down a bit, he's still as haughty as ever." Klaus entered the hall along with Mereoleona.

"Oi kid," The captain of the Crimson Lion greeted Asta, "Seems like you aren't dead yet."

"Yup, still alive and well, unfortunately." Asta replied sassily and wiggled his eyebrows.

After being kept company for a while, Asta finally found Yuno, who was talking with some important figures Asta wasn't familiar with. A lot of things have happened since Asta was gone. He didn't really like it, it made him feel uneasy.

Yuno quickly excused himself as soon as he noticed him, "Asta. Enjoying yourself?"

"Can't say I am. Well, there are tons of good food, but y'know..." Asta put his hands into his pockets, "Who are they?"

Yuno followed his finger and realized that he was talking about the people he formerly chatted with, "Oh, those are the ambassadors from other kingdoms."

"Ah, I see. That's why their clothes are a bit weird." Asta scratched his chin while staring at them.

"Yuno- Um, I mean Magic Emperor, there's someone who requests to meet you," Klaus Lunette ran towards Yuno and bowed.

"I told you before, just call me Yuno," Yuno sighed before asking about the guest, "Who is it?"

"A middle-aged man with black hood." Klaus looked unsure, "I think he called himself... The Hermit?"

Yuno's face quickly turned sour.

"Keep him busy." Yuno muttered only loud enough for Klaus ears and darted for the exit.

Klaus understood what he meant and urged Asta to eat some more, "Hey, Asta. I heard the dessert tonight is especially made by the kingdom's best patissier. You should try some!"

 

Meanwhile outside the ball room...

"Why did you come here now?" Yuno didn't look pleased at the mysterious man's presence.

"Here's the item you requested." The Hermit handed him a small bottle filled with glittering water, "Mermaid's tears. Strong aphrodisiac, no side effects."

"You could've given it to me sooner," Yuno glared at the man, but his cold demeanor softened a little after receiving the unique substance, "Tell my adviser how much you want, he'll take care of it."

"Oh, it's actually a gift for you, Your Majesty." The Hermit laughed in a mocking tone, "It's your big day, after all."

Even though he had slight suspicion regarding his intentions, Yuno didn't speak another word and left the man alone.

 

Yuno re-entered the hall and the party went according to plan. There wasn't any uninvited trouble and it ended almost midnight.

 

Right after the party, Yuno invited Asta to the balcony of his luxurious chamber. Yuno knew that Asta was tired after the mission and he felt bad asking him to accompany him despite that, but he couldn't wait till tomorrow. Yuno offered him to drink together in celebration of his coronation.

"Thanks." Asta accepted the glass of fine wine gratefully.

It was a lot classier than any booze he had before, even the glass alone looked hella expensive. Come to think of it, even the food Asta usually ordered in the past were nothing but frugal. The food here was a whole lot better and satisfying.

"What are you thinking about?" Yuno studied his talkative friend's face carefully, "It's very rare to see you quiet."

"Nothing." Asta took a sip of his wine and sighed.

Answering "food" would be very lame, so Asta decided not to tell him.

 

Finishing his drink, Yuno turned to gaze at the stars, they were very visible since the night sky was clear, "... Do you resent me?"

The air had somewhat gotten heavier.

"Resent? Whaddya mean??" Asta looked at his friend unbelievingly, "You're my best friend, we grew up together, how could I??"

"Right, _a friend,_ " Yuno looked like he was about to laugh, but his face quickly went serious when he looked into Asta's eye, "Is that all I ever gonna be? Do you think we cannot be more than that?"

Asta's cheeks felt a bit warm after being bombarded with Yuno's bold questions. His earnest expression made Asta's heart thumped wildly.

"I... What are you blabbering, Yuno?" He was flustered and therefore averted his eye, "Oh, wait- Of course we're more than just friends. We're best friends, right?"

Asta hastily gulped the rest of his drink in one go after muttering what Yuno called nonsense.

Seeing Yuno's unsatisfied expression, Asta decided to confront him, "Why are you asking me this all of sudden? This isn't like you."

Yuno couldn't afford to avoid this topic any longer, he needed Asta's answer.

"This is how I've always been," Yuno took one of Asta's calloused hands, "I love you."

And he wanted him to feel the same. No, he **had** to feel the same. If he didn't, he'd make him.

Asta's expression went from shocked to unreadable. He placed the wine glass on the porcelain table carefully, seeming deep in thought. At first, Asta thought that Yuno was just confused and wanted to have a fling with him. But somehow along the way, it seemed that he knew that sooner or later Yuno'd confess. He couldn't take it as a joke either, because he knew that it was definitely not one. Yuno wouldn't joke about something like this.

"T-This is too sudden. I don't know what to say." Asta betrayed his own feelings and gave him the cold shoulder.

He was lying if he was never interested in Yuno. But right now he didn't have the liberty to romance or date anyone, not when he was currently assigned to many dangerous missions and never-ending risky situations. Moreover, Yuno'd be busy too with his duties as priority and getting into a relationship with him is like inviting him to put his job at stake. It'd be no different with their current state, just two old friends busy with their own life, hanging out just once in a while.

"You cannot lie to me, Asta," Yuno cupped Asta's cheek and proceeded to take off the eyepatch that was blocking his other eye, "You want me, you want this."

It was the color of blood, crimson iris illuminated by the moonlight. It closed itself involuntarily as Yuno's face went closer and kissed the eyelid.

Asta shoved him away, not too hard, but it certainly gave off his feelings. He rejected Yuno's loving gesture, which means he didn't desire it.

"Is that your answer?" Yuno traced Asta's chin with his fingers to force him look at him in the eye, "Is that your answer?!"

"YES! Yes, it is!!" Asta answered louder than he intended to, his eyes were closed instead of managing eye-contact, "I don't want to be in that kind of relationship with you!!"

_He didn't want to be in a romantic relationship... But, that doesn't mean that he doesn't love me. He didn't say it._

Instead of disappointed or depressed, a smile adorned Yuno's face, "Then, I've got no choice. I'll make you admit it."

Asta slapped Yuno's hand which was trying to reach him away, "What?? There's nothing to admit and I'm done talking with you, bastard! You've gone insane."

"Sylph." Yuno called the wind fairy and she appeared in a blink of an eye, "Seal the exit."

Sylph quickly summoned wind blades which covered the whole balcony and door. Before Asta could even respond, Yuno took Asta's grimoire and locked it inside a magical cage. Done with her job, Yuno nodded and motioned her to go somewhere else, leaving the two men alone.

"I see that you've gotten much stronger, Yuno." Asta tried to keep his composure with a grin, but he still kept his guards up.

"Of course, I've gotten stronger." Yuno didn't look amused or flattered at his comment, "Let's see, how much longer can you withstand it?"

"What do you- Ugh!" Asta held his left chest tightly and groaned in pain, it took seconds for it to subside into a relentless desire, something intense, something carnal, "... What did you put into my drink?!"

Yuno ignored Asta's complains and cornered him. Asta eventually stumble and fell on his back to the king-sized bed. He was usually willful and stubborn, but this time he felt so weak. He couldn't even manage to get up and fight his rival in this state. He felt light-headed and uncomfortably warm.

"I'm a bit ashamed to tell you but this little credence I had made me crazy," Yuno pinned Asta to the bed, his hands were cool and it felt great against Asta's flushed skin, "I kept telling myself that you'd accept this black hideous heart of mine."

"You might be out of your mind, Yuno. But you're... Not evil." Asta tried to gather his thoughts as it was getting harder to think rationally, "So, stop this now."

"No." Yuno gave Asta's neck light kisses before he finally settled at one sensitive spot and bit it ravishingly, "You're finally this close, I'm not letting this chance slip away."

"Don't touch me!" Asta tried to muster his strength, but to no avail, he started enjoying it too, his delicate yet ironically forceful touch on his bulging tent made him shiver.

"Oh, look. It seems that I'm not alone." Yuno smirked and patiently kept him from moving in attempt of escape, "You're enjoying it too, aren't you?"

He started pleading breathily, Yuno's hand was enough to turn him on, "Y-Yuno, please stop... Nggh-"

He was almost painfully hard now, just a little bit push and he'd lost his mind and submit to his touch.

"Stop deceiving yourself, Asta." Yuno caressed Asta's cheek and kissed his lips hungrily.

He bit Asta's lower lip in order to reach deeper into his mouth and roam his tongue inside. Asta couldn't resist at all and he began to move in accordance to Yuno's lead. He relaxed and closed his eyes, trying to savor the moment. Yuno took this as his resignation and the kiss became a lot more passionate.

_As far as I know, he's never been in a relationship, yet he's really good at this._

Asta opened his eyes once he heard a chuckle came from the man above him.

"You're getting greedy," Yuno swiftly took off his top and tried to get rid of Asta's too, "That's fine."

Asta stopped complaining and followed Yuno's order now that the drug's almost taken all of his sanity. He admired Yuno's fairly toned body and glided his rough hands on his soft skin. Even Yuno's torso seemed to be much firmer than he used to remember. When Asta's hands went lower, he accidentally rubbed Yuno's manhood and it made the man groan in pleasure.

The voice took Asta's mind back to reality for a second and he retreated his hands, trying to suppress all his lust, "We can't. This is wrong."

"Oh, we can't? That's a shame." Yuno was about to fall back teasingly, but he was halted by Asta's strong grip on his arm.

"Shit- Get me the antidote, now!!" Asta knew that he couldn't control himself any longer, he craved for Yuno's touch.

"Sure." Yuno quickly bared Asta's manhood and stroked his lengthy meat with his hand, it made Asta jerked in surprise.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Asta tried his best to ignore the pleasure and stop himself from bucking into his friend's hands.

"Giving you the antidote." Yuno lowered his face and started sucking.

Asta thought that it was absolutely inappropriate, but he needed it more than anything right now. He needed his release. And Yuno's mouth was the only thing that'd be able to satisfy him right now, nothing else'd suffice. Asta's breathing went labor and he couldn't hide his moans and groans anymore. Yuno was very pleased at his submissiveness, but he wanted to tease him first and lubricate his own cock.

Just when Asta was about to cum, Yuno pulled away and towered him, "I don't think you deserve the antidote just yet."

Asta ran his tongue along Yuno's length eagerly, then he sucked while groping Yuno's ass like his life was depending on it. Unlike usual, Yuno was being vocal and he didn't event try to hide it. His long-awaited dreams were finally in his hands and he trembled in excitement.

Realizing that one of Asta's hands went down to stroke his own dick, Yuno halted his movements and smiled teasingly, "You're not allowed to do that... Oh, and relax your jaw."

Asta wanted to protest, but he couldn't talk in his state. Moving his hips harder, his heated member went further and further into Asta's mouth and occasionally made contact with the back of his tender throat. Slight tears ran down from Asta's eyes, but he didn't mind. What's important was Yuno's enticing figure on the top of him, looking very fine and ripe. It was definitely a gratifying show. It'd be a lie if Asta had never thought about Yuno in this way, he'd even shamefully masturbate while thinking of him once in a while.

Yuno knew that he was close and so he stopped, kissing Asta's now swollen lips, "On your hands and knees."

Asta obliged without second thought and displayed his now bare ass in the air. The mermaid's tears or whatever it was, had gotten him good. He waited patiently for another order, but Yuno didn't speak. Little did he know, he was admiring his built back and amazing rear.

"What are- Aghh!!"

Asta swallowed his words the second Yuno rammed into his tight ass. Sure, he was quite lubricated by Asta's saliva, but it wasn't enough to ease the friction and painful stretch that Asta had to bear. He whined and grabbed the pillow firmly, his knuckles turning white. Noticing his early suffering, Yuno bent and rained Asta's spine with kisses, it helped him relax a bit actually, knowing that Yuno was doing this out of love and not just pure lust.

"I really hated the way Noelle and Mimosa ogle you." Yuno admitted hatefully as he continued his relentless thrust, "I've always wanted to get rid of them, but then a picture of you grieving always comes to mind."

"You-" Asta felt like the realization struck him, "Since when...?"

Sneering, Yuno dodged the question smoothly, "You wouldn't wanna know."

When Asta had finally adjusted to his size, Yuno started to leave hickeys on the nape of Asta's neck and bestowed him additional pleasure by rubbing Asta's cock firmly from the base to the head. Eventually, Asta had forgotten about the pain and all left was nothing but rapture. Yuno's warm cock felt so good against his butt, he didn't know that being taken from his back like this would feel this good. Again, all of that was probably because this person is Yuno. He could feel all of his pent up feelings and frustration finally broke like a dam, filling Asta with complicated but delightful emotions.

"Y-Yuno...!" Yuno's skillful hands soon managed to get Asta reach his peak with a loud moan, his thick strings of cum soaked his bed.

Yuno continued to seize Asta's oversensitive cock while his thrusting was getting erratic. Asta could feel he was getting milked dry and he couldn't complain since he was still riding his bliss. Every last spurt was valuable to Yuno, he covered his fingers with the liquid and took it in his mouth, the bizarre taste made Yuno grow closer to his end. If this was a dream, he would never want to wake up. He wanted to keep Asta in his arms, in his grasps, just like this. He repeated the name of the man beneath him like he was chanting, till the affection he had at last reached Asta. Yuno groaned loudly as he came inside and Asta couldn't be more content. The excess flowed down Asta's thighs, but it didn't matter. It didn't disgust him one bit. In fact, he loved the smell of the substances they both produced, including the countless sweat. As for Yuno, well, one can tell.

"I love you."

After conveying those three words once more, Yuno plopped down and rested languidly beside Asta, he was struggling to breathe now that he's worn out both from the physical tiredness and depleting mana due to his hard work maintaining the magic that's been covering the whole room. Asta turned his head to meet those beautiful golden eyes his partner possessed and granted him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not sure about my feelings yet, but I want to nurture it and I won't run away no more." Asta declared his true feelings as he scooted closer, "I can't overlook it if you try to hurt my friends, though."

Yuno's eyes went wide, but nothing came out. He might be too shocked, too happy, or both.

"Oh, by the way," The stunned demeanor of Yuno triggered a cheeky grin from the silver-haired man, "Next time, I got to be on top."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then, they cuddled for a while, basking themselves in the afterglow before falling into deep sleep......  
> Sooo, that's it!*^^* Yuno X Asta is a rlly good combo I reckon.  
>  ~~This sinful imagination of mine was very vivid, halp.~~  
>  Aaaand... Dark!Yuno is very dark, iykwim( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hehe.  
> I hope you'd still enjoy it, though. Thanks for reading and supporting me. Love you guys! <3


	4. Love Me Tender, Love you Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the morning doesn't seem to be as easy as it used to for Yuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be short im sorryy >.< But i hope u still like it tho!

It's the usual mornings, Asta was sleeping on his stomach with Yuno stroking his head lovingly. It was peaceful and the sky was clear blue. When Yuno was about to get dressed, but he was stopped by Asta's strong hands.

"Where are you going?" His voice was still hoarse and groggy due to the rendezvous they had last night.

"I have a meeting with Magic Knight captains." Yuno answered briefly before looking into his lover's mismatched eyes.

"Hmph." Asta grunted, still not letting go of Yuno's wrist.

Yuno waited for Asta's next reaction, but it never comes, "Well?"

"...."

Just when Yuno tried to break free from Asta, Asta unexpectedly pulled him back to the mattress and trapped him between his agile arms.

"Ast-"

"Shhh." Asta pinned Yuno by kissing and biting the sensitive spot on the side his neck.

Yuno moaned quietly and enjoyed all the love he gave him. Since the incident where he forced himself on Asta, Asta hadn't uttered a single word about his own feelings, whether he actually loved or hated Yuno. But that doesn't really matter to Yuno now, this love-hate relationship might as well be something to hold on to, because that way, Asta will only look at him. He was usually very passive and waited for Yuno's moves, though he made several attempts, he rarely did so. However, the thing that made Yuno happy the most was that Asta had distanced himself from both Noelle and Mimosa. Maybe it's because he didn't want them to get hurt, or maybe he just didn't want to feel the guilt if something really did happen to them.

"Nnh, Asta?" Yuno's voice made him feel sudden hesitation.

Asta realized that he was being a lot more aggressive than usual, maybe because it's been a long time since they last made out. Asta had been busy with the secret missions given to him and Yuno had spent weeks doing paperwork and some certificate to be given to rookie magic knights. He was restless and Klaus had been with him almost the whole week now. Indeed, he was helping quite a lot, but the amount of the workload could even scare Captain Yami. So having an assistant is just to be expected and is not necessarily weird for Klaus to stay overnight together with Yuno at the office.Sure, Sylph might be there also, but it bothers him, the fact that Yuno is the kind of guy everyone likes. He's also a tease. Who knows if he suddenly felt horny and decided to fuck the brains out of Klaus or vice versa. Nobody knows what happens behind that door except the two of them... And Sylph. If Asta encouraged himself to ask, he might just receive a vague answer because Yuno really likes to see Asta's expression, especially the ones inclined to jealousy.

Asta has stopped for a minute now and it brought confusion to the black haired king. Yuno quickly pulled Asta to the bed and switched the position, reclaiming his throne just like last night. 

"Yuno, I-"

Now it's Yuno time to tease him, licking Asta's bottom lip, entered his mouth and fought for dominance. He didn't waste a single second and started groping every curve of Asta's muscular body. He's grown a lot, both height and the number of scars on his body. Nonetheless, Yuno still worship every inch of it. Even without knowing this fact, Asta could feel from the tenderness that Yuno only wanted him as he is. But, it doesn't mean that he can just stay with another guy 24/7 whenever he wants. The burning jealousy wouldn't disappear so easily.

"Love is... A strange thing." Asta murmured quietly, but it's enough for Yuno to hear considering the distance which is almost non-existent.

"What..."

"I don't know..." Asta grabbed his own head and started cursing, "Shit, I think I might've fallen for you."

"Asta..." Yuno's face looked like he just saw a ghost.

He couldn't deny that it made him even happier than he already was. Owning his body physically is one thing... But he didn't expect to own his heart too. It's a huge development and it only made Yuno adore him even more.

Seeing Asta looking helpless in his position, Yuno decided to tease this adorable silver-haired guy, "Well?"

"Fuck." Once again, Asta flipped the position and started burying his face to Yuno's white delicate neck that has been freshly marked.

Yuno just smiled devilishly seeing his reaction and pulled him even closer, "Looks like you couldn't resist the devil."

Inhaling the musk perfume Yuno used, Asta started grinding his crotch against Yuno's eagerly. Without any fabrics separating them, everything felt so so wrong early in the morning.

"What a bad, bad child." Yuno chuckled while moaning occasionally, "What would Sister Lily say if she knew about this?"

Letting out a half-dark and half-mocking chuckle, Asta looked at Yuno's eyes passionately, "What would you do... if I fuck your brains out?"

Even the devil himself got flustered sometimes, he couldn't think of anything witty to reply... And Asta was especially delighted about it. He could think about million things to do to tease Yuno, and he wouldn't hesitate anymore.

Asta's voice is now deep and teasing,

"But let's start this nice and slow, shall we?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, plot twist? or you saw this coming?  
> I just wanna give Asta the chance to be more active okayyy :D *nudge nudge*  
> Thanks for reading!! ^^


	5. As Yellow as Hyacinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta's has been behaving weird lately and Yuno tried to find out what's wrong with him.
> 
> Is he cheating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Asta's already a lot older, around 30 and Yuno was more or less the same. They were still lovers, but just like the other relationships, they will also experience rocky paths sometimes. Fluff fluffy fluff.  
> This chapter just came out of nowhere. Idk how did i even write this so suddenly :3 but well whatever enjoy, just for u guys!

"What's wrong with you?" Yuno's hand trembled as he tried to swallow all the emotions he had at the moment.

"...Hm? What do you mean?" Asta answered nonchalantly, not even looking into Yuno's eyes and continued to button up the shirt he threw to the corner just last night.

Ït's just--" Yuno gritted his teeth, "Tch. Whatever, get out."

Asta narrowed his mismatched eyes, "Why are you behaving like a teenage girl going on a puberty?"

Yuno didn't answer and retreated to the bed, he didn't feel like arguing anymore.

"Well?" Asta started tying his boots' laces, "You used to be... more subtle."

"...You know that I'm evil down to the core." Yuno barked back briefly.

Asta finally looked at his exhausted lover and sighed before leaving, "See ya next week."

 

 

No more hugs. No more kisses. No more cuddles in the morning.

It's like an empty physical contact. Not far from a one-night-stand.

Asta has been extremely busy after a new opponent appears at the borderline of the Clover Kingdom. He did spend one or two nights with Yuno, but they only had sex to relieve the pent-up stress. Nothing more. This is a big problem for Yuno, since he has always had his emotions with him even though he didn't show them. He could never, ever, had a one-night-stand with some stranger he didn't love. However, as faithful as Asta is, Yuno is still insecure about his easygoing nature and questions his loyalty. The worries doubled because Mimosa and Noelle was coming with him too.

Sending a spy on him, Yuno decided to find out the truth. He wanted to know whether Asta is really working 24/7 considering the border fight is almost over, with Asta winning, of course.

 

After days, Yuno finally got some news from the spy. Asta was working hard as usual, but he did spend some nights in a shady inn with Noelle in his arms. They were laughing in sync, it made Yuno sick. Feeling enraged and betrayed, the black haired emperor decided to call him back despite the situation. He didn't care about him doing a good job at the border, Zora could replace him at the moment.

 

 

Right after arriving at the palace, Asta knelt formally as he met the Magic Emperor at the throne. He was looking straight at Yuno, but the pale man just averted his gaze.

"..."

"..."

Cold silence filled the room, nobody moved or tried to break the ice until..

 

"What is it?" Asta looked pretty impatient, "God, you're so sulky these days."

He probably didn't even remember that tomorrow is their anniversary. Yuno had to remain calm, he had to or he will snap and ruin everything.

"...How was the expedition?" Yuno tried his best not to let his voice crack.

"Heh, Seriously?" Asta shook his head disbelievingly, "You called me back all the way here just to ask that? Of course, no."

"I--"

"I could see it." Asta interrupted before Yuno could even answer.

Yuno narrowed his eyes in confusion, _What could he possibly know?_

_The fact that I know that he was cheating? The fact that this relationship can't work anymore?_

"You don't believe in me, do you?" Asta cracked a mean smile, his words cut Yuno deep like a knife to the heart.

He was right. Deep inside, Yuno knew that he was at fault too. He didn't put much trust to begin with. He just didn't.

Speechless, Yuno started looking at his lover's direction. He looked hurt, and it's a face he can't bear to see.

Asta didn't even know where to begin, but he explained briefly, "You seem very insecure about something, but you never tell me."

"I thought that I know you well, but the more we walk together, the more I felt like I don't know you at all." Yuno spoke quietly, but it was enough for the other man to hear, the hall was empty afterall, "So, I tried to-"

"Well, there's no use telling me now. I know that you sent a person to spy on me." Asta glared at Yuno before he started walking towards the window, the weather was as gloomy as his conflicted heart, "To be honest, I was quite offended, but I'll let it slide. Heck, you can do anything you want as a the Magic Emperor, nobody would stop you."

"I wouldn't send him if you didn't behave strangely." Yuno felt anger and fear boiling inside him, his voice started cracking.

 

Asta walked step by step, sure but slow, towards the respected Magic Emperor. He went closer inch by inch and whispered to his ear, his hands are still behind him, "Strangely? As in?"

"Y-You... Didn't seem to be interested in this relationship anymore." Yuno finally let his feelings out after receiving a small push.

"Do you think I'd sleep with someone I'm not interested in?" Asta replied coldly, "Why are you judging me so much recently, Yuno?"

"...! I--"

"Ahah, I could see now. You're so green-" Asta grinned in amusement, "...Or rather, your eyes are as yellow as _Hyacinth_."

"Interesting, isn't it? Your eyes have the same color as the flower of envy," Asta pretended like he was thinking and then started wearing his grin back, "How lovely."

"What...?" Yuno stared up at Asta disbelievingly.

Now, they were just an inch from each other.

"...Turn around." He commanded his lover as he patted his shoulder.

Yuno followed his order with a lot of questions in his head, but he wouldn't want to make Asta mad more than he is now. Afterall, he has disturbed his work at the border. Yuno didn't want to lose him, heck he still really loved him. However, Asta is as strong as him now. Caging him with Sylph's power or his own power wouldn't be possible anymore.

While thinking hard about the solution, Yuno suddenly felt a rush of pain pierces through his right ear. Instead of extreme bewilderment, the trickle of blood filled Yuno with tingling happiness. Asta has just forced an emerald earring to Yuno's ear, it looked like a snowflake made of white gold.

"It's a bit early, but happy anniversary, love." Asta hugged him from behind and kissed him in the cheek.

"Wha--?" Yuno was too shocked that it made him speechless.

It was so beautiful, the emerald even matches the color of Asta's mesmerizing eye. Asta feasted his eyes on the new accessory he forced on Yuno and started licking the blood off his ear, "Hm, sweet."

_What is this for...?_  , Yuno kept the question to himself as he expected some explanation from his lover.

"I requested Noelle's jewelry shop to make this and she just delivered it to me yesterday." Asta proceeded to kiss Yuno's tender neck, "If your spy told silly things about me, don't just believe it."

"You remembered... You-" Yuno turned around and hugged Asta tightly, "Shit, I thought you didn't even remember."

"How could I forget?" Asta started patting Yuno's back as he was much more delicate than him now, "Have I, ever?"

"Well, so far, no." Yuno held back a sniff and started glaring at Asta before pinching both of his cheeks, "You're getting cheeky, aren't you? I almost forgot that you used to be a total airhead."

"Heh, weren't I cute tho?" Asta started grinning like he used to, the childlike innocence adorned his face.

Yuno smiled in satisfaction while holding the gift dearly with the tip his fingers, "Thank you, Asta. I love you."

 

They kissed as if it was a vow, a vow that no man can interrupt.

It's just the beginning of a long long night. Loneliness doesn't have a place there, only two hearts, two hearts in where they belong. Beautiful and inseparable, yet fragile like glass. But they have everything that they need, so they will take on the world in any situations.

...It's just a story of two childhood friends.

"Of course, dear. I love ya too."

It all began when they were destined to meet in a small church with orphans,

One ruled by the moon was named Yuno, and the other one, the sun that gives him the endless warmth and meaning to his existence, Asta.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is most prolly the last chapter for this series. But there's a chance that I'd make a special chapter that tells about Asta and Yuno in a different universe^^
> 
> Thank you for following me this far, I rly appreciate your support!! :D


	6. Special : The Darker Side Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno is the cold-hearted godfather of the most powerful mafia in town, Sieghart.
> 
> Then he met this homeless boy with great determination  
> and this boy will show him a new path that he hasn't seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling generous today bcs it's my birthday uwu  
> Hahahah putting that aside...  
> Actually, this story was partly inspired by anime called 91 days... ~~MY GUILTY PLEASURE~~ And somehow Angelo smh reminds me of Yuno. The anime OP is sung by TK, yep the one who covered psychopass and Tokyo ghoul OP. Well, enjoy!^^

"Raise." The black haired man bet more than half his chips, which value is roughly $7000.

He was wearing a clean cut black suit that fits his body perfectly, one could see that it's custom made by the best tailor in town. There were two people behind him, a white haired man with glasses and a wavy ginger haired woman in a tight red dress, twirling her wine glass lazily. Sipping the rest of his whiskey, he silently observed how his opponent reacted.

Feeling tempted by the huge amount of money, the rich old man bet the same amount, "Call."

_This young man is most probably bluffing. Just look at the frown on his face. Heheheh, I'm gonna win a lot today._

Seeing no movements from his opponent, the old man can guess that he definitely has the winning hand.

"Flush." He swiftly revealed his hand, all cards consist of hearts, "Heh, what's wrong, kid? Cat got your tongue?"

The black haired man just calmly smiled and revealed his hand, it's four of a kind. He didn't have to respond to his provokes, the cards are the sole proof.

"Ughh! Fuck you, fuck you all!!!" The old man slammed the table furiously, he lost almost everything.

Nobody gave him the attention he wanted, they continued playing another round, leaving him with his drama.

"Klaus, prepare my limo." As the black haired man got up, the ginger haired lady put his coat on him.

"Certainly, Sir." The white haired subordinate quickly went out and prepare the car.

While waiting, turned around to leave, the old man saw the golden lion crest on the fur jacket. He instantly realized that the winning mysterious man was actually the godfather of the Sieghart, Yuno. The most well-known mafia in town, especially for their style, good mannerism to some point, but merciless when they were messed around with. He was lucky enough that he didn't have his tongue cut at the time he cursed at the godfather himself.

Not long after receiving the money he made in cash, Yuno swiftly went out of the casino and waited patiently for his car to arrive.

If this incident is publicized, everyone will be whispering questions, _That guy should be dead by now... What the heck has happened to the leader of Sieghart?_

But as his subordinates, knowing that he has changed for the greater good filled them with more respect towards him rather than confusion.

"You've been pretty soft lately, Sir." The lady teased as she went into the car with him.

"...Am I?"

 

 

Any form of drinking alcohol has been officially banned across the country. Where the act of producing, trading, distributing are all illegal.

The Sieghart's family income mostly comes from their booze producing company, Grande Cavallo. They pretended to shut down, whereas they were anticipating this circumstances and made a branch which is strategically located in the borderline, deep within the tunnels where the government couldn't reach with just common spies. Knowing exactly how they work, there wasn't any trouble to maintain a secret business which is only known by loyal customers who wouldn't dare to say a word.

 

Several days ago, Grande Cavallo, West Lilacmoth

 

"...How's business these days, Tad?" Yuno asked the head of manager accounting about the monthly report, as he walked through the dark hall of the tunnel.

"Well, it's going great as per usual, Emil&Greg's has been buyin' the new scotch in bulk... Unfortunately, we are lately pretty short-handed, especially because the technician has quit all of sudden." The manager sighed as he passed the report paper to Klaus.

Klaus read the report carefully and frowned, trying to remember something, "Oh, was it the big guy, Tadlio?"

"Yeah, it's quite hard to find a guy as strong as him," Tadlio explained, "Not many are as diligent as him too."

 

Yuno felt silent, leaving both of his subordinates quite nervous. He is certainly the boss and isn't in charge of recruitment, but he might as well kill some time. He hasn't been walking around the town either, because he was so busy with managing his affiliation outside of the country and... some business. 

Yuno took a quick glance at the dusty abandoned machine and proceeded to walk back to the opposite direction, "Alright, I'll recruit some people for this job." 

"Um, but sir... We can let those who are in charge of recrui-"

"Shhh." Klaus quickly shut him up and whispered something to the manager, "Tad, for the love of God, this is the only time for him to relax around the town, so let him be. All the work has taken a toll on him."

"Ah, right. I just remembered that those person in charge of recruitment are on his holiday, so.. If you will, Sir, I hope you kindly help us search." The tan skinned manager lied hastily, making the boss stop in his track.

"...Holiday, you said?" Yuno started to frown, "What holiday?"

"Uh, it's his anniversary! With his wife! He asks for one week off." The manager swiftly elaborated another lie.

"...Right." Yuno could clearly see through that, especially Tadlio, who's really bad at lying, but he doesn't care. Honesty is not one of mafia's trait, and it'd never be. This dark side of the world doesn't requires that quality, much less justice.

 

 

But the day he was searching for some people to fill the job vacancy, he's realized something.

He saw the truth and the screams that denote cruelty when he looks deep into his eyes. Despite of the calming green irises, this one boy is fiery, he's damn passionate. The innocence and honesty never wavers, they hold and somewhat try to grasp justice into their hands, even though it doesn't exist in the first place. True, to some people, it might look futile or even stupid.

But that's what catches his eyes at the first time they met.

Under the bridge of the homeless and the peaceful flow of the water.

...

.....Asta.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, so how was it???  
> Yes, as the title suggests, this is certainly part one.  
> And pls wait patiently bcs more parts incominggggggggggg!*^^*


	7. Special : The Darker Side Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't such a pleasant encounter.
> 
> Hatred and rage burnt in his emerald eyes.  
> But the golden ones are looking at them with respect and endearment.  
> Such passion should stay alive, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of presentations to do and a tournament to help organize, so i updated very late>.< Sorry for the delay and the short chapter guys. I hope u understand.  
> Anywayss, enjoy!^^

 

"What."

 

...was the first word that comes from Asta's mouth when he saw the golden-eyed man in black.

It's not even a question, nor a word that comes off unintentionally because he was petrified. It was a **statement**. A statement of anger and disgust.

He does look intimidating, but it doesn't mean that Asta would back off easily like other people who run as fast as they can or lick their shoes. He sure is poor and homeless, but he has dignity, and this dignity of his would never waver, even before the godfather himself.

Yuno who was just watching him from a distance, after hearing his bold statement started to get interested. His eyes were gleaming as he walked closer towards the silver haired man that bathed with grease. His motions involuntarily increased his prey's wariness, but he didn't stop to glare at him.

The hatred in his eyes is obvious and Yuno could easily pinpoint that. What's positive is, this guy must be a wild but loyal one, a ferocious animal that's difficult to tame.

"Heh. Interesting." muttered Yuno as he took a step back, leaving Asta with his personal space.

 

"...What?" This time his tone turned a bit softer with a higher pitch at the end, indicating it was a real question now. He was confused.

It doesn't sound like an insult, but it doesn't sound like a compliment either, given the situation he's in, Asta would translate it more as the latter.

But one thing Asta knows for sure, that anything involved with the mafia isn't good. So he isn't a good guy, that's for sure. He just hoped that he would leave him quietly without making any ruckus, especially because the homeless kids not too far away would most probably be affected too, and Asta wouldn't let that happen, even if he has to fight and got beaten up along the way. Anything he does might be futile, but he hates it more when one doesn't even try.

 

"Just tell me what you want and get out of here." Asta remarked like a dog barking at some stranger with evil intentions.

 

"I..." Yuno paused for a second before continuing his sentence, "Want you to work for me."

 

"No." Asta answered briefly without hesitation, he's clearlyike  tired of the bullshit he was spewing.

  
Him joining someone related to the mafia? Not even in the next life. He'd never ever work for someone so dirty, someone that feed themselves of people's lives like leeches.

And Yuno knows well people of his type, they yearn for justice and die for justice, they wouldn't be bribed or swayed by anything. But they can be threatened, not to things such as live threatening situations, but a threat that involves other people, a threat that involves innocents' lives. Luckily for Yuno, he knows just the perfect way to do it. 

"You know very well that I didn't give you any options, don't you?" Yuno's tone went darker and his voice went several pitch lower, "It's not a request either."

"...Then?" Asta tried his best not to tremble when he talks, "Just leave me alone."

It's going to be friggin hard to avoid this man, he knows it very well. However, Asta has to try.

"I'm not going to leave anytime soon. At least not until you agree to work for me." Yuno challenged him, he wants to know whether Asta would snap and attack him, reject him rudely, or run away like a coward.

Asta kept his calm, but his eyes are burning with certain amount of rage, "I... Will think about it."

 _Nice move_ , Yuno smiled to himself, _It's not even the third option, it's the fourth_. 

"You never cease to amuse me," Yuno tried his best not too laugh out loud, "Look, if you said no, I'd burn all the innocents' houses here to the ground."

"...!! I didn't know that you're this low." Asta cannot hide the annoyance in his voice, "You fucking bastard!"

"Well, I thought you already know our nature," Yuno smirked at Asta in pity, "I told you, I didn't leave you with any choice."

"Tch!" Asta grimaced and started planning the best way out.

He couldn't possibly neglect all the people here especially the homeless, they help each other out, simply like a family. Asta only had a knife with him for self defense and protecting someone else, such as the younger orphan girls. The more he thought about it, the more Asta felt discouraged to fight this mafia man. He'd just work for him, right? Nothing more, right?

"What is the job that you offer, exactly?" Asta started talking business. A smart move.

"Hm, a technician. We're lacking of manpower for my liquor business." Yuno answered straight to the point.

 _...Just that?_   Putting aside the fact that liquor producing is illegal at this timeline, it's nothing bad at all. Moreover, this mafia boss looked so classy and doesn't seem to be from a random family. He must be among those crazy rich bastards. There isn't even a dirt on his clean polished shoes. He'll obviously pay Asta handsomely, that way he could help all the other homeless children, feed them and or maybe provide them with shelter and security.

Yuno walked closer and waited for any movements, but Asta looked a lot more confident now.

_Working in a liquor industry... It shouldn't be that bad, right? This shouldn't be categorized as working with the mafias, right?_

He patted Asta's shoulder, "Though I might as well promote you as my personal bodyguard if you prove yourself promisi--"

"No thanks. I'd rather work with old scraps and heavy machines." Asta cut the mafia boss' sentence without remorse.

"Ahah, I see. Well, no problem, I will judge that myself." Yuno smiled and started walking away, Asta following him not long after.

 

"But remember, no slacking off. I don't pay lazy assholes."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Special : The Darker Side Pt.3

“Please drink it while it’s warm.” A tall man with glasses served Asta a cup of earl grey.

Asta accepted the cup gratefully, “Thank you, um…”

“Klaus Lunette.” The tall guy replied, “Just call me Klaus.”

Asta nodded, he felt a bit relieved that this mafia family isn’t just some gangster who have no manners, “Ah, thank you, Sir… Um I mean Klaus. My name is Asta.”

“And, this figure is Yuno Sieghart. He’s the godfather of Sieghart. I hope you will be a loyal subordinate and serve him well.” Klaus smiled proudly as he introduced Yuno to the new recruit.

Sieghart, the symbol of wealth and power. Nobody in this country doesn’t know the name. It is among the most reputable mafia families and considered the strongest of them all. They might not be the largest in term of quantity and not the most sociable with vast connection, but they have the best men and their companies are quite large and profit inducing. They even have their own research department led by dr. Charmy Pappitson.

 _…So this is how it feels like to be a filthy rich asshole._ Asta thought to himself as he observed the unnecessarily extravagant and huge mansion. Asta could bet that this mansion would still be barely occupied even with all the homeless living there combined with people from the churches in his town. However, despite of being large, it doesn’t make a good home. A home is something to come back to. It should be nice and comfy, it doesn’t have to be big or filled with marble pillars. If Asta had to choose, he wouldn’t want to live in a house like this. He’d rather live in a small house with someone to come home to, maybe with a fresh smell of baked pie and a chunk of roasted duck. Well, he couldn’t recall when was the last time he smelled those. Maybe when he wanders around the street after getting paid in exchange for labor, or maybe when the last potluck party held in the town by the mayor.

“Boss, you’re back.” A beautiful voice rang throughout the large salon, snapping Asta back to reality.

“Lady Mimosa.” Klaus turned his head to spot the young lady.

Yuno didn’t even flinch or move, still focusing on every of Asta’s movements and expressions, he completely ignored the woman’s presence.

She was gorgeous. However, Yuno didn’t even batted an eye on her. He must’ve had a lot of woman or he’s just used to it. Even someone this beautiful didn’t faze him.

The brunette woman called Mimosa walked down the aisle and narrowed her eyes, “….Who is he?”

“He’s the new technician.” Klaus answered, “He’ll start working tomorrow. For today, he’s just gonna be our guest”

“…A guest?” Mimosa crossed her arms and started observing the guilty man, “A worker is treated as a guest in this mansion? …Really?”

“Yes, to be specific, I was FORCED to work with this bastard.” Asta quickly replied without thinking of the outcomes.

Seeing the man insulted Yuno, the respected godfather of Sieghart, Mimosa looked surprised at first, but then she burst out and giggled, “Wow, I like this guy already~”

“Do you wanna die.” Yuno finally tilted his head to glare coldly at the giggling woman, ready to kick her out anytime soon.

“Well, him insulting our godfather is just inevitable because he’s a lowly bumpkin who has no manners. But you, seriously?” Klaus started to preach, “You just downgraded several levels, I have no more respect for you, Mimosa.”

“Ehhh, why did you drop the Lady title?” Mimosa started pouting as she stole a cake from the tray on the table, “How rude!”

“You have quitted being a noblewoman to join this faction a long time ago anyway,” Klaus started arguing, “Don’t expect much more than you worth of.”

Now Mimosa was about to take the tray and hit Klaus in the head with it, “What?! How dare you say—”

Yuno glared at both of his underlings, shutting them up in no time, “Stop that stupid argument now and show some manners to our guest before I feed both of you to the dogs.”

Silence filled the room for several seconds before the black haired man cleared his throat, “Is the tea not to your liking, Asta?”

The tea does taste weird to him and he still prefer the honey mint herb tea that his homeless little brothers and sisters provided to him. They are all good and lovely kids…

“…No, it’s fine.” Asta answered awkwardly as he looked at Yuno’s subordinates whining like pets.

Fortunately, the awkward silence ended once an adult Doberman came into the salon running happily and attacked his master with licks. Its tail is wagging furiously.

“Sylph,” Yuno smiled gently at the sight of his beloved dog, “Have you been a good girl this whole day?”

“BORK”

“I guess so.” Yuno communicated with the dog as if they understood each other.

It almost looked lovely to Asta, a mean and widely scared person had this gentle side to him. However, that cannot hide the fact that he had killed so many people, innocent or not, in order to gain benefit. For instance, he had just recently threatened Asta with people’s lives at stake.

“Oh, right. I forgot to tell you, Don.” Klaus corrected his glasses before continuing, “Lady Noelle from the Silva family wants to meet you for dinner tonight.”

“…Noelle?” The dark haired man looked like he was deep in thought before responding to his underling, “It’s been a long time since her last visit, I hope this time she doesn’t make a mess.”

Asta just quietly listened to their conversation. Not long after that, he was told to rest in the guest room for tonight.

 

As Asta entered the guest room that Klaus led him to, he felt a sense of uncontrollable sleepiness. A homeless like him doesn’t usually sleep on a bed. He usually sleeps on a thin fabric or even a newspaper when the kids need more fabric as a blanket during the winter. He played tough, he has to be. For he is the eldest, the strongest physically, and he can actually made some money sometimes in exchange of his labor from time to time. But it’s only enough to feed them all. He couldn’t give them shelter or decent clothes to wear during cold weather. He felt responsible.

 _…When was the last time I slept comfortably on a bed? During the war when he was a kid refugee under the government protection?_ Asta thought to himself as he fiddled with the feather soft pillow. This bed is ten times better than the one provided by the government though… As expected of a rich jerk.

 

The door flung open, revealing a silver haired woman with dignified presence around her.

She narrowed her eyes as her eyes met the green ones, “I didn’t know that Yuno keeps more dogs in the guest bedroom.”

“Wh-What did you say?!” Asta couldn’t tolerate the fact that she downgraded him from human to the same level as dogs.

“Hmph! Anyways, what is a country bumpkin like you doing here?” The woman continued to mock him, “This is a VIP guest room, is it not? And I usually get the best.”

“This spoiled brat…” Asta was about to snap, but he knows better to treat a girl like a gentleman, no fist fight, “…Fine, I’m outta here.”

“Eh, you think I want to use a bed that has been used by a loser like you? Oh, please.” The girl stormed out of the room before Asta could even stand up.

Asta proceeded to lie down and stared up at the ceiling, “What the hell…”

Today was a really eventful day, Asta is not sure whether it’s in a good way or not, but what matters is now he could probably feed all of his homeless family by working with these dirty scums.

*knock knock*

“Ugh,” Asta stood up slowly and reached for the doorknob, “Who is it now…”

“…Sorry, that brat could be handy sometimes.” Yuno explained with slight concern, “Still, she’s going to be the leader of the Silva family soon. You’d better treat her with some respect, even if you don’t want to.”

He didn’t have to come all the way here just to tell him that, right? He could even send Klaus or someone else.

Asta’s eyes were clouded with suspicion, “…Why are you treating me like a proper guest? I’m just a worker and I haven’t even started yet.”

“I…” Yuno was halted as he was hit by his own realization.

Flashbacks of someone with slender body and a mask came into his consciousness.

**_Yuno, you are one of a kind. There is a reason why I take you as my son and my heir. You…_ **

****

_Do mafias even feel pity for others? I don’t think so._ Asta stared at the man curiously, but the spite in his green orbs never disappeared even for a second.

“……”

 _I don’t even know._ Is what Yuno wanted to say, but he had to swallow the words to save his own pride. The word ‘I don’t know’ shouldn’t even exist for a reputable mafia leader like him. It would mean that he wasn’t a wise leader, it would define that all this time he’s been leading all his men in the dark and not knowing what he’s doing, for whom and with what. He just wanted to keep his family at all costs, because that is what his _father_ had taken him from the dirt and raises him as the next godfather for.

“…It’s late. You have to start early tomorrow.” Yuno turned away, his back now facing Asta, “Good night.”  


 

 


End file.
